Le temps d'un soupir
by Naemir
Summary: Car il n'en faut guère plus pour connaître une défaite, si insignifiante soit-elle. Parce que le plus grand tueur du monde n'est pas seul.Parce qu'il y a Kira et Light. L'Ombre et la Lumière. Un soupçon de L/Light


Tu soupires, fatigué par ta journée, tandis qu'autour de toi les lumières s'éteignent et que les autres quittent le GQ en te saluant. Tu leur souris pour la forme mais le cœur n'y est pas, bien entendu. Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, une grotesque mise en scène dont tu es la vedette. Et il te faut tenir ton rôle de perfection encore un moment avant de laver tous soupçons de ta personne.

_Il_ est tenace.

Les évidences de ton innocence ont beau être devant son nez, il refuse de les voir et te fixe de ses yeux sans fond, comme un cadavre fixe son bourreau penché au-dessus de lui.

Il est près de minuit, l'épuisement t'accable et te faire courber légèrement l'échine. Tu peux te permettre ce genre d'écart lorsque tu es seul, lorsque leurs regards ne sont plus braqués sur toi.

Nerveux, agacé, tu te passes une main sur le visage.

Tu as vu Misa aujourd'hui et cette rencontre t'as été presque aussi insupportable que ce mois d'enfermement que tu t'étais toi-même imposé, te laissant un goût amer contre la langue. C'est sans conteste cela qui te crispe tant. Comment peut-on être aussi fade, aussi plat ? Tu as connu beaucoup de personnes inintéressantes au cours de ton existence et jamais encore tu ne pensais pouvoir trouver pire que ceux-là.

Est-il possible d'être à ce point dévoué, si faible et fragile, totalement sous le contrôle d'un seul individu et _aimer_ cela ?

Tu secoues la tête, comme si ce simple geste ferait sortir la blonde insipide de tes pensées. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'un outil entre tes mains, pourquoi t'en soucier ? Pourquoi même lui accorder de l'attention par le simple fait de repenser à cette parodie de rendez-vous ?

Las, tu parcours le QG sombre et silencieux, où les souvenirs s'accrochent aux murs et te sourient. Encore une fois, tu restes dans cet immense bâtiment froid et austère, lieu de ta victoire future, tu te l'es promis. L t'a peut être relâché mais sa vigilance ne s'est pas éteinte pour autant à ton sujet. Tu ne peux que saluer sa volonté, inutile cependant. Tu gagneras, quoi qu'il arrive.

L ne s'en sortira pas malgré toute son intelligence. C'est ta promesse.

Son intelligence...jamais tu n'aurais pensé rencontrer un cerveau comme le sien, un système de pensée si semblable au tien et pourtant en totale opposition.

Vous êtes l'antithèse la plus parfaite en ce monde qui ne l'est pas.

En d'autres temps, d'autres circonstances, vous auriez pu former un duo redoutable. Que ce serait-il passé si L avait rejoint Kira ? Si le plus grand esprit criminel de tous les temps avait eu pour associé le meilleur détective du siècle ? Ils auraient pu remodeler le monde, toi de ta plume et ton papier, lui en dénichant les assassins et prouvant leur culpabilité.

Dans le noir, tu souris ironique.

Jamais il n'en sera ainsi. Jamais cela n'arrivera.

Quelque part, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Quel Dieu n'a jamais eu son rival ?

Quel homme n'a jamais eu un ennemi mortel, qui fait sa force comme sa faiblesse ?

Tu soupires et te passes une main dans les cheveux. Le silence de l'heure tardive est soudain brisé par les crachats grésillants d'une émission de télé. Tu t'arrêtes, vaguement surpris et refais quelques pas en arrière, ta tête passant dans la vaste salle où vous vous trouvez tous dans la journée.

Tu hausses les sourcils, à peine surpris de _le_ trouver là, à une heure pareille, recroquevillé sur sa chaise comme un crapaud. Seule sa tignasse hirsute dépasse du dossier, un noir de jais qui tranche sur la blancheur immaculée des éléments alentours.

Tu t'apprêtes à repartir, te fichant bien de ce qu'il peut faire encore debout, quand le spot publicitaire qui défile bruyamment sur l'écran en face de lui t'interpelle. L ne regarde pas les variétés, ramassis de mensonges et d'illusions dont il se moque et qu'il méprise. Sur ce point, tu ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Faut-il être simplet pour regarder ce genre de chose à longueur de journée ? Pas étonnant que le cerveau de Misa soit plus qu'atrophié au point de l'empêcher de penser par elle-même.

Tu t'avances dans la pièce, silencieux comme toujours, habitude dont tu ne comptes pas te débarrasser, même si elle horripile ceux qui te considère comme étant un proche.

Un proche…l'expression te fait sourire. Tu n'as pas de proches, pas d'amis, pas d'amants. Dieu n'a que des sujets dont il se sert à sa guise, avec qu'il joue pour son bon vouloir et plaisir.

Tu es à côté de L, figé dans son éternelle position accroupie, ses yeux anthracite rivés à l'écran couvert de rose et de slogans. Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il y cherche, concentré sur les images qui défilent sous son regard neutre et te penches pour voir à ton tour. Peut-être un message caché derrière la connerie…

Même en étant totalement impassible, L ne reste jamais sans bouger lorsque l'on entre dans son espace vital. Il tourne au moins la tête vers toi, à peine assez pour croiser ton regard et analyser tes yeux comme s'il espérait y trouver ta culpabilité. Mais tu te maitrises, comme lui, à la perfection. Tu masques la moindre de tes expressions, tes sentiments enfouis au plus profond de ta personne pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais interférer dans tes plans. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux pour gouverner ce monde.

Et pourtant il est là, figé comme une statue de sel à l'ombre hideuse et démesurée.

Un frisson te parcourt. Appréhension ou excitation, difficile à dire. Kira dans ton esprit, est plus vif que jamais à la vue du détective, si totalement dans son monde. Il est là, vulnérable et tellement pitoyable, avec ses grands cernes sous ses yeux insondables. On dirait un de ces zombies ridicules dans les mauvais films d'horreur qui font hurler ta sœur et tu laisses échapper un ricanement narquois.

L'autre doit ignorer ta présence pour ne pas réagir à ton exclamation moqueuse. Pas un de ses muscles ne bougent, comme figés dans cette position grotesque. Tes sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement, tu sens que quelque chose cloche dans son comportement.

Etre si immobile ne lui ressemble pas.

Si Kira te hurle d'en profiter, l'adolescent encore en toi remue un peu, mal à l'aise de cette absence de réaction. Malgré toi, tu t'inquiètes, son comportement t'effraie presque et tu poses ta main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Il n'est que perdu dans ses pensées après tout, piégé dans son monde de pourcentages et de logique, sans cesse en mouvement malgré l'immobilité de son corps. L'enveloppe est là mais l'esprit est partit, envolé sur des sentiers que personne ne peut suivre.

Personne à part toi. Personne à part lui.

Il glisse sous ta paume, te surprenant, et s'affale sur le côté dans un bruit mou. Tu recules d'un pas, un air semi-horrifié sur les traits tandis que la possibilité de sa mort, si idiote soit elle, se fraye un passage dans ton cerveau.

Impossible.

Ton plus grand ennemi ne peut mourir ainsi, si stupidement. De manière si _banale_. C'est à toi, à Kira de le tuer, de recueillir son dernier souffle et voir dans ses yeux le reflet de la peur et de la défaite.

Précipitamment tu te penches sur lui, cadavre glacé sur le carrelage qui l'est tout autant, ouvrant la bouche pour appeler à l'aide. Cet imbécile serait capable de tout faire échouer par son décès ! Ou bien serait-ce encore une de ses ruses tordues, que seul un esprit malade peut inventer ?

Car L est malade, tu le sais, lui aussi. Tous sont au courant mais préfèrent l'oublier. L est fou, tout comme toi. Son intelligence redoutable est sa folie, comme ton rêve est la tienne.

Instinctivement, tu poses une main sur sa poitrine et sursautes un peu en la sentant doucement se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Tu le contemples, interloqué, tes appels encore bloqués dans ta gorge serrée par la surprise.

Comment…

Il souffle un peu plus bruyamment, te prouvant par là même qu'il est vivant alors que tu t'assois complétement pour digérer l'information que tu viens de saisir.

Les membres totalement raides et les yeux ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, Ryuzaki dort.

Tu refermes la bouche, autant choqué qu'amusé.

Il n'y a que lui pour faire cela.

Que lui pour te paraître si étrange, insaisissable, même dans le plus simple appareil du sommeil.

L, le plus grand détective du monde, s'est endormit debout comme un enfant fatigué à la fin de sa journée.

Tu te relèves, époussètes ton veston et ton pantalon avant de reporter ton attention sur le corps étalé sur le sol. Si tu as eu la faiblesse de trouver cela amusant, voire attendrissant, quelques secondes plus tôt, tu n'éprouves maintenant plus que du mépris à son égard. N'importe qui entrant dans la pièce pourrait le surprendre et faire de lui sa faible victime. Comment peut-il tomber aussi bas ? Comment peut-il se le permettre, lui, le cerveau censé détrôner Kira. Et qui ne fera que chuter devant sa supériorité incontestable.

Tu le regardes, un sourire narquois et dégouté aux lèvres. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Le laisser là, si misérable, en attendant que les autres le trouvent ainsi demain matin ? L'idée est tentante et te voilà déjà partis, un pied posé sur le seuil de la pièce.

Son souffle t'arrête net, figé dans ton geste comme une statue grecque.

Le temps s'immobilise, stoppé en pleine course par cette respiration ténue et fragile, à peine audible par-dessus le bruit nasillard des écrans encore allumés.

Cette simple expiration, presque triste, qui te fait lentement te retourner.

L n'a pas bougé, ses yeux toujours fixes sur le plafond qu'il contemple sans le voir. Cette vision te dérange soudain et le jeune Light remue faiblement, mal à l'aise, au fond de ta conscience noircie. Il n'en faut pas plus à Kira pour le repousser violement, reprenant le contrôle en grinçant des dents.

Et pourtant tu avances, malgré ses menaces et ses remarques sèches. Pas à pas, tu te rapproches du détective endormi, Kira te tirant de toutes ses forces en arrière. Il hurle et se débat, furieux, dégouté par cet homme qu'il hait plus que tout. Qu'il veut voir mort, son cadavre encore chaud entre ses mains.

Mais tu avances, doucement, poussé dans le dos par tu ne sais quelle volonté. Il te fait pitié, cet adulte maigre et dégingandé qui a juré ta perte comme tu t'es promis la sienne. Il te fait de la peine presque, étendu sur le carrelage comme un grotesque pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Tu es là, au-dessus de lui soudain, comme si tu n'avais jamais fait demi-tour, quelques secondes plus tôt. Et tu le regardes, espérant y lire son âme que tu devines meurtrie, solitaire.

Car il n'a rien ni personne, ce détective un peu fou, un peu trop intelligent pour le commun des mortels. Pas même quelqu'un pour le redresser en cas de chute, pour l'épauler quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

Kira hurle, vocifère et te maudit, toi pauvre chose qui n'a pu le retenir en toi, loin du monde extérieur. Il griffe les parois de ta conscience tandis que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Light Yagami se relève doucement, remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux ambrés. Ton regard devient doux, apaisant et un mince sourire étire tes lèvres habituées à ces expressions trop sèches, trop fausses. Le jeune lycéen désabusé refait surface le temps d'un instant et c'est avec une douceur étonnante que tu soulèves l'homme de tes cauchemars. Il est plus lourd que ne le laisse supposer sa sature frêle et longiligne, une masse de muscles fins et puissants sous les T-shirts déformés dont il se drape en permanence. Lentement, tu fais ton chemin vers le canapé le plus proche sur lequel tu le déposes.

Il n'a pas frémit, pas même un battement de paupière, un signe montrant que ton action l'a perturbé dans un sommeil qui ne te semble guère réparateur. Tu l'allonges, presque tendre, attentif au moindre de ses soupirs, comme un frère le ferait avec son cadet, comme un amant avec sa moitié.

Tu pourrais partir maintenant, le laisser à son repos plus que mérité. Te lever et quitter la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, te traitant de tous les noms pour cet accès de faiblesse.

Et pourtant tu restes là, assis sur le bord du canapé à contempler son visage aux traits émaciés.

Tu lisses une mèche, aplatis le tissu de son T-shirt, hésites un instant puis passe doucement ta main sur ses yeux, les fermant sans un mot, respectueux et presque intimidé.

Il t'impressionne, cet être improbable, cette ombre blanche et bleue. Il te fascine, inaccessible malgré votre proximité. Te répugne, t'agace, t'émerveille, te surprend. Une foule de sentiments que tu ne maitrises pas, que tu ne croyais même plus posséder, toi, l'être le plus froid et le plus faux que cette terre aie porté. Même L et sa neutralité semblent être plus proches du monde qui vous entoure, plus vivants et chaleureux.

Pendant un instant, tu le trouves beau. Simple et sans artifices, un humain dans son entier, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Pendant une brève seconde, Kira s'éteint, s'effrite, et perd le contrôle de tes pensées et de tes actes.

Il se dissout et ne laisse plus qu'une vide apaisant depuis lequel un adolescent au regard ambré te sourit gentiment, comme pour t'encourager à continuer.

Tu te redresses finalement, au bout de quelques minutes passées à écouter la respiration calme et profonde du détective. Tu es confus, soudain, tu ne sais plus qui domine au sein de ton être. D'où vient cette tendresse fraternelle qui se heurte à la haine féroce qui rugit en toi.

Tu regardes l'homme allongé et ton sourire revient, en coin, timide et attendrit. Tu te penches et rapidement, poses un baiser éphémère sur le front de l'autre, glacé sous tes lèvres.

Light te sourit et Kira hurle.

L'instant se brise sous la force de son cri, un miroir qui éclate, retentissant dans tes oreilles et ton esprit. Il jure et crache des malédictions, te promet mille tourments pour cet acte de trahison. Mais le lycéen qui lui fait face ne dit rien et se détourne lentement.

Kira souffle, dégouté et furieux, dans la chambre noire de ton esprit, le labyrinthe tortueux et meurtrier dans lequel il met en place son plan pour supprimer l'être qui dort devant toi. L'_Autre_ n'est pas censé résister. Kira a pris la place de Light Yagami et n'a pas l'intention de la lui rendre.

Jamais.

_Il_ sera le roi de ce nouveau monde. Lui et lui seul. Light n'est rien, rien de plus qu'un résidu de conscience, une partie d'humanité dont il ne veut pas. Dont il n'a plus besoin.

Un morceau d'âme qu'il doit éliminer au plus vite s'il veut mettre un terme à son.

Il ne doit plus sortir de là, demeurer endormit et ne pas se réveiller.

Le monde n'a pas besoin de Light.

Il n'a besoin que de l'ombre de Kira pour le gouverner.

Car tu es Kira, n'est-ce pas ? Kira, le tueur insaisissable, Kira, le dieu d'un monde sans haine ni violence.

Kira.

Kira.

Et Light s'éteint dans un dernier sourire triste, écrasé par la puissance de son _Autre_.

Tu te relèves d'un bond, presque terrifié, dérouté et t'enfuis de la salle sans un regard en arrière, montant te coucher, le cœur encore tambourinant.

Demain, tu auras tout oublié, évènement reclus au fond de tes pensées dont personne n'aura connaissance. Faiblesse a jamais enfoui, qui ne se reproduira pas. Kira oubliera tout et il refera le monde.

Seul Light garda ce souvenir profondément imprimé en lui, comme une marque au fer rouge. Comme du soir où l'essence malsaine de son _Autre_ s'étiola le temps d'un soupir, le temps d'un sourire et d'un baiser, gardant sur ses lèvres crispées de colère le goût acide de sa propre défaite.

* * *

><p>Un petit écrit qui me trottait dans la tête. Il est parfois bon de donner signe de vie, histoire de rassurer les lecteurs quant à mon sort. Et parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement. J'aime cette dualité entre Kira et Light. Un sujet assez intéressant qui mérite grandement d'être approfondi.<p>

Bref, sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous (du moins, ceux qui sont en vacances comme c'est effectivement mon cas), et de très joyeuses fêtes à tous (en avance, mais c'est pas dit que je posterais autre chose d'ici là, donc...)

_disclaimer_: Tsugumi Oba & Takeshi Obata


End file.
